Sing with me
by bymak
Summary: The girls push Haruka to enter to a singing competition even tough they never heard her sing before. Haruka and Michiru as couple. Rated to be on the safe side of swearing (oopsiee)
1. Why everybody wants me to sing?

I don't sing... really, I can't even do karaoke. This panic enters me and I just can't utter a word. But that doesn't mean that I can't write about people that can sing. I don't know in English but in Spanish when Haruka is well, her; she has a deep voice and when she is Uranus her voice goes softer. So when I heard this girl Jackie Evancho singing on youtube I was like "that's Haruka's voice" (mostly, because someone else already had it on earth and it's not me); so to keep the green monster at bay… this is what it came out. You can find the songs and all in you tube. I'll put a list at the end of each chapter and hey! Let me know if you think that I got the right voice for them ;).

As usual I don't own anything (and I mean anything… my clothes aren't even mine)

PS: Let's play pretend that after the whole getting their talismans out they actually keep the same relationship that they did before Usagi learned that Haruka and Michiru where Uranus and Neptune. (Yup… anime based)

SMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMMSMMSS

I was about to enter to the pool room of the Centre when something in the board got my attention; there on all its glory; there was an invitation for a Singing Contest. I read the rules and I knew that I have to participate. So I went to find my one and only in her post.

Haruka was running, not surprise there. She came to the gym because the snow is so heavy outside that she couldn't go running outside. So instead she is killing one of those elliptical machines, you know those that have two things that you grab and seems like you are running and at the same time it looks like you are helping yourself with the arms… well, one of those. I really need to start learning running machines names, at least while my girlfriend expends as much time in those as I do in the pool. And by killing it I mean, she is running way faster that those things were planned for. I think she already broke a couple of those. Actually, she did… we have donated at least 5 of them just to be on good terms with the managers.

Anyways, since the reason I am here at the Gym and not downstairs at the pool is the simple piece of paper that I took from one of the many boards of the Center; I now just have to gather enough courage to walk to the object of my affections and step into the elliptical thingy right next to her so she will slow down for me. I'll do that and she side glanced at me and smiled automatically coming to a slower running pace.

"Hey, what's up?" She says. It is not often that I come up; unless someone asks me to come up to make her slow down. You'll see; when she is running the only one that can make her slow it is me running beside her. Just like she is the only one that can bring me back from my dream world when I paint and it is even worse when we play; until I met her I used to only hear me, even when playing on a group; then I was moved up to Mugen Gakken and she was the lead pianist. On my first day; we did the tuning and then we started to play. I was wildly surprised when I could hear sounds apart of mine. I opened my eyes and I saw "him" looking at me and I knew it was her. I know when she is there as much as she knows when I am there; and people at the gym has noticed this (because we come way to often here) so whenever someone needs her to listen they will try to get me up. Because is easier to wake someone that's on the water by throwing something at her head. Geez, I am thinking too much again. She doesn't say anything giving me the time to wonder in my mind.

"Nothing really" I said and she slows a little more.

"Just tell me, Michi. It's not like you won't tell me anything else" she says with a wink.

"Well, there's this singing contest"

"Singing Contest? I see… and you want to participate?" See, she knows me too well so I nod.

"I can play for you… but I won't sing"

"You will? Why wouldn't you sing?"

"Michi, tell me why on Earth you would want me to sing at a Contest? Never heard me before" she says between breaths; that's true, I've never heard her sing more just doing some silly singing along

"I have…" she raises and eyebrow "you know in the car. Sometimes you sign along"

"And that makes you think that I would sing on a contest? I don't even do karaoke; for all that you know I can really suck at it" well, she's got a point. Singing is not the same that singing along; there's no pressure on the later and you don't need to have a very musical ear you just go along an sing at a voice that you feel comfortable with. But I pout anyways…

"Oh, Come on! Don't do puppy eyes to me… I already told you that I will play for you"

SMSMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMS

A shade of blue gets my attention and I can help to think 'oh, oh'

"Ami?"

"Haruka, MIchiru… hi" she says shyly; really someone need to show her how to fight her shyness. She could do it like me; by flirting it away. I smile and she turns a nice shade of pink and then I see it.

"Let me guess; you want me to join the contest too?" I say while trying hard no to roll my eyes.

"Wh.. what do you mean with too?" I nod my head to point to Michiru and Michiru smiles sheepishly. Ami smiles and nods; what is it with everyone wanting me to sing? "Michiru, will you join us? It says that the group can be from different schools too. So you wouldn't have any issues joining us"

"Yes" she says with a big smile and I can't help but groan. She knows that if she does it… I won't be far behind. Anyways I already agree to play, I just have to keep myself to doing only that.

"As I already told Michiru, I won't sing. But I will play for you" and look at her straight in the eyes hoping against all hope that she won't open her mouth and point to the world that I can actually sing; but when she is about to open her mouth a loud "Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" it's heard and with the blonde bon-bon's running towards us; we all know to whom the scream belonged to.

"Usagi" Michiru and I said at the same time.

"Haruka! Michiru! Just the ones that I was looking for" and guess what… she has the same darn paper in her hands.

"Oh no, not you too… you can't even sing Usagi. I know that! My ears are steel bleeding after helping you study for you music exam" She goes beet red and I wink at her. Yes, she can't sing but she is cute anyways.

"But but.. I could just lip sing … I would be one voice so we can add up and get as a group!" she says excitedly.

"And Haruka I know you can sing" Ami finally slips. Darn!

"You know?" Have I mentioned that Michiru never heard me sing?

"Uh, yes… I also went to Haruka for help for my music exam. She helped me to sing. I couldn't sing in public before but she showed me how and well, it's kind of funny. I got all angry and told her that she wouldn't know because she couldn't sing"

You know I had this feeling that this day wouldn't go calmly just when Michiru started to walk by my side. I sigh and Ami goes red again.

"I offered her a deal. You know I didn't want for this genius to fail just because she was to shy. So I told her that if I proved that I could sing; she would have to use my advice." You know running and talking… It's tiring.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you didn't know Michiru. You too know everything about each other…"

"Not a big deal, Haruka can help whoever she wants to and her skills are better for helping with singing than mine"

"It's not like that, Michiru." I say rapidly but she stops me

"I'm not angry or anything. I'm just pointing out the truth; a piano is more helpful than the violin. That's why I came up, remember?" I smile and look at her; you know, really look at her. She really is amazing; she is saying it because she really believes in it. I will never be able to understand who I ended up with her by my side.

When we come back from our private world, we realize that there's a huge fan's club near me now and by huge I mean, all the inners plus Mamoru and this friend of Usagi… Molly I believe it was.

"Are you all kidding me? I won't sing; I will play for you. Michiru will happily join your group." I say in what if feels like the umpteen times

They look at me as I just grow another head or like I am wearing a dress or something.

"Can we talk to you guys?" Mina says; I check my time.

"Listen, I still have 20minutes left so if you want to say something just say it or wait until I finish and we can talk calmly; if not bouncing Haruka it is"

"Well, we thought that if you two joined us; we could participate as a group. If all of us join we will be 8; so we will need 6 solos and 2 duets "

"I see, so I can sing, you can sing… who else?" Michiru says; she is actually agreeing with them

"Rei, Ami, you and I… we are still two voices short"

"Don't say it Ami" I warn her making my steps faster.

"Maybe Makoto can…" I cringe at that…she is even worse than Usagi. "Molly? Do you sing?"

"Well, I can't do it too well but I guess that if we have no other choice…."

"Haruka will you sing" and know I have 7 pleading faces looking at me.

"What about Mamoru? Does it say anything about age?" I say quickly and they all go through the rules again

"Haruka, there's an issue though" Michiru whispers all of the sudden

"What?" I fear the worse; you know the end is near and all that crap that comes to us…

"If we appear as ourselves, then we probably would be outing ourselves…"

"Well, I don't mind if you don't mind"

"But everybody knows that you two are an item" Usagi says out loud; we both roll our eyes. I don't even bother to answer her before getting back to Michiru

"Really, I haven't been him for the last four years. It's you that still is using it. So, if you are comfortable letting the world know you without her… then by all means"

"Or we could come up with alter ego's for all of us" says Ami. We stare at her. If someone could figure it out; it was her. "Don't mind us… we don't care who you are as long as you keep doing what you do best"

"And that's many things… " I wink.

"Except cook in your case" Michiru smirks

"yeah, yeah… we all need flaws to make us human but you all still love me as I am" I wink back.

"Don't worry… they don't know" Ami says again.

"What's for us to know?"

"Well, if we go and join your group we will need to create some alter-ego's"

"Why?"

"Because if we go out as ourselves then we will lose our freedom" Michiru stated.

"What do you mean? Are you going to jail or something like that?"

"No, we are going to groupies world. Not that I mind" I say and wink. Reality is that I do mind, it's not easy to go around doing things that no one should know about when you have a bunch of girls following you 24/7. As it is I already have issues with people knowing that I am the racer. Michiru smirks at me

"Yeah, sure; like I didn't hear you complaining about your overzealous fans after the last race"

"But what do your fans have to do with this?" Mina asks impatiently.

"Have you heard of …" Michiru starts and I nod "Neptune's King?" They all nod excitedly "and how about "Gaia" a.k.a "Uranus's Queen"?"

"We are fans of both of them… why? We love the most the ones in which Neptune's King and Uranus's Queen play together. The sound is unique; is like they've known each other forever"

Well, I had to stop running just to laugh at this. Sometimes I really get worried about the future of the future. Michiru cleans her throat and just point at us.

"Might be because we've known each other forever? Well, not really we just met for real two years ago, when we were 14 and all the senshi issue. But we both have being playing for the same records label since we had 7"

"But you have joined music that is from way before"

"Yes, we both were at different cities; different schools. So recording together would be a painful experience; so the label decided that we would do it separated and they would join them" I provide

"Even though it was nice, the public reacted differently when the music with both of us playing at the same time for real came out. But I am really surprised that you didn't know already"

"I had my doubts; but when I heard you too play at that ball. I knew for sure" Ami said

"at the ball? You mean the one where Usagi got drunk?"

"Yeah, and you were paying attention to every guy outside and fighting for a dance with Haruka that you didn't even noticed who was playing"

"Well, yes. He is one of the owners of our label. So if he wants us to play he just has to ask"

"Haruka…" Usagi says

"If you are you know 'Uranus' then why you are Neptune's King?" I really, really have to laugh at this

"Really?... Even a 7 years old me could figure that out"

"Why?" Michiru ask with concern in her voice; with make me laugh even harder

"I mean… Ur anus's King? Anybody? It's kind of a whole new level of gay declaration only that I am not a male. I just couldn't stop laughing when my dad came up with it. So my mom suggested Neptune since she was a Pisces"

"Oh crap!" I hear Michiru and turn to her and I can see she is all red and flustered

"What?"

"I am Ur anus's Queen" and then she starts laughing until tears are brimming her eyes and she looks at me and then we start again "Good think that I told them that I wanted to be Gaia"

The girls start to laugh but I can tell that Usagi is still trying to catch up. She is so darn innocent.

"Hey! I don't think it is funny. If you two are really together then those names are quite right. Since Michiru is Neptune; you are Neptune's King or Queen; whatever and since you are Uranus…Michiru is Uranus's Queen. Isn't that right?"

Well, she might be naïve… but she is right. I am Uranus and she is Neptune and we are together. Therefore, our parents on their eagerness to find us an alter ego just chose the history of our lives unknowingly. We look at each other with a look that says 'She is right, you know?'

"Ok, so back to this contest of yours" I say. I know that I am bringing this to me; but better there than openly discussing that we are Uranus and Neptune in the middle of a gym that is still having lots of people.

SMSMMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSSMSMMSMSMS

Later that day…

"Haruka… will you sing for me?"

"I…"

"I don't want to put any pressure on you… but I am kind of jealous"

"Nani?"

"Well, you shared with Ami something that you never shared with me"

"I see… I'm sorry Michiru. I should have let you in before…I'll sing for you. Even though I am pretty sure that you heard me sing before"

"Why?"

"We work for the same record label."

"But you play piano…"

"Yes… but I was about to be a singer. Anyways… what would you want me to sing?"

"What about the last thing you sung before Ami"

"Hai… but I warn you; it was a long time ago."

She went to the piano black piano that sat in the middle of their music room. MIchiru recognized the music as soon as the first notes were played by Haruka's expert fingers.

"**To dream the impossible dream**" Haruka's voice was soft and sweet; Michiru heard awed

"**To fight the unbeatable foe**" and then it went deeper and sorrow filled the blonde's voice.

"**To bear with unbearable sorrow**

To run where the brave dare not go"

Haruka's breathe trembled; this song was so close to her heart that she couldn't help to pour her emotions into it. She still dealt with days when she couldn't help to feel drowning on sorrow. Especially those days when someone's crystal heart was out and the person was a friend or that sorrowful day when she saw Michiru die for her. She still would wake up in the middle of the night just to check that Michiru was alive.

"**To right the unrightable wrong**

**To love pure and chaste from afar"**

**To try when your arms are too weary**

**To reach the unreachable star"**

Michiru smiled at this; she heard this song before but she never realized how close to home it actually was. They were fighting the unbeatable foe, and they did love each other from afar before actually doing something about it and they both sacrificed their own lives to get the talismans; so they knew what I was like to fight with weary arms.

**"This is my quest**

**To follow that star**

**No matter how hopeless**" She opened her eyes. Michiru gasped at the sight.

**" No matter how far**" Haruka's eyes were dancing britght with unshed tears. The pain on her eyes was so big that Michiru had to close her eyes at the sight.

"**I'm here with you…**"Michiru said to Haruka; but Haruka just keep singing

"**To fight for the right without question or pause**

**To be willing to march into Hell for a heavenly cause**

**And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest**

**That my heart will lie peaceful and calm**

**When I'm laid to my res**t" her voice was once again sweet; that was one of the things that kept them moving; the hope that one day they would be allowed to rest in peace.

"**And the world will be better for this**

**That one man, scorned and covered with scars**

**Still strove with his last ounce of courage**

**To reach the unreachable**

**The unreachable**

**The unreachable… star**"

She played to it from the top again since when singing the last lines she knew she was talking about Michiru and her; they both were that man… She opened her eyes again, this time she smiled sadly to her girlfriend.

"**To dream the impossible dream**

**And to reach the unreachable star…** "

As the last notes of the music came started to sound the tears that she held finally ran free on her checks. Michiru went running to her side; she hugged her.

"I'm not unreachable for you… and you aren't unreachable to me" Michiru whispered on Haruka's ear. Haruka just nodded.

"I know… you and I; we are that man; together. If you weren't here then I wouldn't have a reason to be that man"

They stood like that until they both were done crying, just clinging at each other as the lifeline that they were to their partner.

"Haruka? When did you sing this song the last time?" Michiru whispered; Haruka sighed.

"The last time that I've sung; I was 10. It was my parent's funeral… at that moment this song was describing what I was feeling… you know? I didn't know anything about fights or wars or the world coming to an end…. But my world, it came apart and I … I "

"You wanted to reach the unreachable star"

"Hai.. I couldn't sing anymore. They were the ones that wanted me to become a singer; I just wanted to play piano and run. After they died, I discovered motocross… because I was reckless; I wanted to reach them… until I found you, Michiru"

"When I was little and my dad passed away… my mom used to sing this song. I never understood the meaning until now; it is funny actually, because if I think back then this would have pictured my world too and now, it has even more sense being us, you know?"

"So what do say if we go for a ride, to get rid of all this dread?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMS

The song is "The Impossible Dream" by Jackie Evancho. I don't own her either L


	2. Trials

If the music room on Haruka and Michiru flat wasn't huge enough. It would be crowded.

After the events of the previous day at the gym they decided to get together for trials at the older women flat and from there get who would be singing to put them down on the list.

For the looks on the faces of all the presents; it was a good thing that said music room was sound proofed. Otherwise; cops would be coming in shortly because it heard like someone was being killed. But no, it was just Usagi trying to get to the right notes.

"Come one Meatball head… It's a C… not a ... whatever that is" Haruka said and suddenly she gets a slap on the head "Hey, Michi … it's true. Even you are having issues placing that as a note. Let's try this" Haruka says pressing the E key. "You know, I actually thought that last time we got all this sorted out" and with that Usagi started to cry. "I'm sorry… but it's not my fault that you actually have no musical ears. Ouch! Stop slapping me or by the end of the day I won't remember even my name"

"From the top come on…. C"

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"You know what Michiru, we should probably put out the tuner to try and figure out where in the scale she is. I'm sorry Usagi, but I think that we will all agree that you will be our last resource"

"Why can't I sing… you know all my life I wanted to be a singer"

"I thought you wanted to be a wife…" Rei said

"Well that too" Usagi pouted and before she started to cry again; Haruka asked

"Who's next?"

"I'll be next Ms. Tenoh" Haruka sighed at the way the girl was still referring to her; it made her feel so old.

"Haruka… the name is Haruka, Molly. They all call Haruka well, Haruka and they call me Michiru. There's no issue with you doing it too"

"Hai!" The redhead says blushing

"Haruka, be kind"

"Yes, mom" Haruka pressed a key and for her surprised Molly was able to make the right sound. So she pressed another one and another fabulous hit and so on until they got the whole scale up and down "I thought you say you weren't good. That's good to me; what do you say Michiru?"

"I think that she should do some Avril Lavigne. Same vocal range; let me show you the cd player so you can listen to her and see if you find something you like"

"Thanks Miss Kaioh" Michiru rolled her eyes apparently they would have to go again over the naming.

"Who's next?"

Rei came near the piano, and she decided to sing one of her own before Haruka had the change to press the first key. Following her suit once she got the music figured out; when she returned Michiru grabbed one of her violins that was over the piano and played with them.

"That was beautiful" the girls chipped in

"Rei you can pick one of your songs and give us the music sheet so we can learn them or I think you have the same range that Adele. So you can pick one of hers too"

"Adele? Really? I love her… I'll let you know what I choose then"

"Hai. Next?"

When Makoto stepped out, Haruka cringed. This time when Haruka pressed C and something like a shrieking came out ; Michiru was the first to tell no to Makoto.

"Makoto, I don't want to hurt your feelings but"

"Don't worry… I know that I can't sing … but I had to try you know?" She said scratching her neck and blushing. Molly actually went in and out when she heard Makoto's voice.

"Who's next? Mina?"

"Why don't you go first Michiru?"

"Because I know she can sing… I have to hear her every time she showers. Don't worry; she is as good as you think she is. Come on Mina. I know that you are good too"

Mina smiled brightly and she started …

"**Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven**?

**Would it be the same... If I saw you in heaven?**" Haruka joined with the piano.

"**I must be strong and carry on;**

**'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven**" She smiled sadly and Michiru joined with the violin

**"Would you hold my hand ? if I saw you in heaven?**

**Would you help me stand? If I saw you in heaven.**

**I'll find a way through night and day, cause I know I just can't stay ... here in heaven"**

**"Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.**

**Time can break your heart, have you begging please…"**

"I'm sorry that's all I can sing for today" she said breaking the song. Haruka and Michiru exchanged worried glances, the song lyrics wasn't one of the most lifting up lyrics around.

"Wow! Mina you can totally kick their collective asses with this rendition" Makoto said.

"I think I'll go with something by Evanescence tough, I like their songs" she said happily and then whispered " And they don't hit so close to home"

"Ami, it's your turn" Ami blushed in crimson red. Haruka smiled at her.

"Just do what I thought to you for you exam"

"Hai"

"Do you feel like All by myself? That was good for you" Haruka asked and Ami nodded and stood up near the piano facing the wall instead of her friends.

"What?" Michiru mouthed; Haruka just shrugged .

"She doesn't see them so she can sing" Haruka whispered to Michiru when she sat with her on the bench.

"**When I was young… I never needed anyone**.

**Making love was just for fun… those days are gone**

**Living along, I think of all the friends I've known**

**But when I dial the telephone, nobody's home**

**All by myself, don't wanna be**

**All by myself, anymore…**

**Hard to be sure, sometimes I feel so insecure**

**And love as a distant end obscure, remains the cure**

**All by myself, don't wanna be**

**All by myself, anymore"**

Haruka did an instrumental closing and smiled brightly.

"I told you she could sing"

"It's amazing Ami… would you like to sing with me as a duet?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Do you know the music tell him?"

"Yes… "

"Let's do it" Michiru said standing and taking Ami's hands in hers.

"You probably want the sheets" Haruka says pointing to one wall. Michiru smiles and goes to the wall and open one hidden door. And she rummages through sheet and sheets of papers until she goes "aha! Found them"

"No pressure Ami, it's just a practice… but we can do it as many times as we need to make it work" Michiru says happily. The girls get comfortable in the many scattered benches and on the floor.

"Michiru"

"She needs this one… you'll see"

"And here I thought that the Princess of Love was Mina" Haruka nodded with her head. She gave time to the singers to agree on what they would sing and then she started the melody…

"**I'm scared, so afraid to show I care**  
**Will he think me weak, If I tremble when I speak? Oooh**  
**What if t here's another one he's thinking of maybe he's in love**  
**I'd feel like a fool life can be so cruel**  
**I don't know what to do**" Ami sung looking straight to Michiru's eyes. Michiru smiled she knew it. Ami was in love and was afraid to let herself go; probably afraid of the outcome. Ami was a very sensitive person and a very insecure one too.

**" I've been there, with my heart out in my hand**  
**but what you must understand , You can't let the chance**  
**To love him pass you by** " Michiru sung looking and pointing at Haruka with her head. Remembering too well her past years; first her heart was out there when she wanted Haruka to face her destiny and then when they kissed for the first time. Ami smiled and then both singed.

**"Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes**  
**Reach out to him and whisper**  
**Tender words so soft and sweet"**

**"Hold him close to feel his heart beat"** Ami sang while MIchiru sat next to Haruka and put her arm around her before singing  
**"Love will be the gift you give yourself "**

**"Touch him" (Oooh)**  
**"With the gentleness you feel inside" (I feel it)**  
**"Your love can't be denied The truth will set you free and You'll have what's meant to be**  
**All in time you'll see** " Michiru finished; she did that; she spent several month worrying every time that she had to talk with Haruka. Butterflies invaded her stomach; she would blush and wouldn't know what to say. Until the truth was out; until they were both in the same page knowing each other feelings and the overwhelming part was that her fears where in vain since her Haruka felt the same.

**"Oooh I love her** " Ami slipped (**Then show her,** Michiru smiled to her)  
**"Of that much I can be sure (Hold her close to you)**  
**I don't think I could endure**  
**If I let him walk away**  
**When I have so much to say"** Ami went back to the 'him' once she noted her slip. Michiru only smiled to her. She got it now; the issue wasn't to let her feelings out there; it was the whom. That feeling that once it was out; somehow society would find a way to break it; to make it feel like something wrong; like she was unworthy of feeling the way she felt … just because.

The shared another smile before continuing together

**"Tell him; tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes**  
**Reach out to him and whisper tender words so soft and sweet "**

Then Michiru hugged herself to show the feeling **"Hold him close to feel his heart beat "**  
and Ami "** Love will be the gift you give yourself** "

**"Love is light that surely glows , In the hearts of those who know**  
**It's a steady flame that grows**" Ami sung

"**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show"** was Michiru's line  
"**Tonight love will assume its place"** Ami said with determination  
**"This memory time cannot erase** " Michiru completed and then both again  
"**Your faith will lead love where it has to go**  
**Tell him; tell him that the sun and moon Rise in his eyes**  
**Reach out to him and whisper; whisper words so soft and sweet**

**hold him close to feel his heart beat**  
**Love will be the gift you give yourself "**

"** Never let him go"**

When they finished Ami wrapped herself in Michiru and Michiru embraced the girl and winked at Haruka.

"You know that is true; don't you?"

"Thanks Michiru. I really needed that"

"Go, I am sure your fears will come to end when you go for it. She is just too dumb to see that you return it. And don't worry; we are there whenever you need us" Ami nodded feeling relived; she knew that she could go to the girls to talk about love; but she knew that they wouldn't understand her fears. Most of the time, you can't understand what you didn't experienced and in those occasions any advice feels empty. She knew that the girls would support her; no matter who she loved or what gender was the person she loved, but they wouldn't be able to tell her how to deal with it since no one scream hurtful words to you because you are straight.

"Okay… so all solved then. Michiru, Molly, Ami, Mina and Rei will sing, Michiru and Ami will be doing a duet so, you should pick the second duet" Haruka said looking over to Michiru and Ami; Michiru nodded pointing that everything was indeed alright.

"But .. but we need someone else too" Usagi said.

"Why? You are only 5. So you are good; you only need 3 voices"

"We are seven, Mamoru will be joining and you are joining us so you count too"

"So Mamoru can do a solo and you figure out the duet"

"Come on Haruka, why don't you want us to hear you sing"

"I won't be singing and that's my last position. I you want my help then you will be able to accept it without adding more to it" Haruka stated.

"I'm sorry, you are right. We are already bothering you enough and you are helping us. So let's go get signed in! and then you can buy us an ice cream"

"Usagi!" everyone in the room screamed embarrassed by the blonde's antics.

"Don't worry Meatball head; I will invite all of you an ice cream; maybe if we froze your vocal cords over you could actually get to the right note."

SMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMS

Look up for Barbra Streisand & Celine Dion Tell Him .

And I just absolutely adore "Tears in Heaven" there are several really good covers. I like the ones by Jennifer Ingram and AnticaMusic … they sound quite nice.

PS: Ami … thanks. ERZA band really sounds amazing. I always love to hear people that I didn't heard before.


	3. Haruka agrees

The only thing that Haruka and Michiru failed to notice on the first two weeks was that the organizers of the competition where no other that the label that they already worked for; so when Michiru's cellphone started to ring while they were having one of their rehearsals with the girls; she took it and her eyes went wide and right there Haruka knew that something wrong happened.

"Can we take a break? Michi? Room?" Michiru nodded

"What's wrong?"

"I … we…" Haruka cellphone started to ring too. She checked the caller id and she already had like 4 lost calls. It was her Agent.

"Crap! I need to take this one" Michiru nodded; she knew what that was about "Teno, speaking"

"Haruka! I've been calling you for the past two hours! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Kaito, I was practicing so I didn't hear you calling. What happened?"

"It came to our attention that you are participating on a contest? Haruka are you insane? You could lose your contract! I could lose my contract!"

"I'm just playing with my friends; I don't see the harm in it. It's not like I am winning something if they win" she argued

"See, I understand from where you are coming from but you have to stop it. The label doesn't want you to compete"

"Why?"

"This competition was created in order to scout new talents. You kind of already have been found"

"What if we withdraw my name of the list; would I be able to play with them?"

"I'll see what I can do. But don't get your hopes too high. How's Michiru? I know she got the same call too"

"That was what I was about to find out. Let me know if you find a way Kaito. You talk with Shun; I know you too can come up with something to help us. Gotta go now"

"Hai. I'll do my best. Bye"

"So you can't compete?" Michiru just said no with her head; her eyes were full of tears. She really wanted to participate. "I'm sorry, Honey… I know you really wanted to. But let's have some faith in our old agents; you know they always come up with the strangest ideas to make us happy"

"I know. Thanks for that. It didn't came to my mind to ask Shun for a deal or something"

"Let's go back. We have a room full of kids that we need to let down"

SMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMS

"What do you mean with you can't participate?" Rei screamed. She could be really loud when annoyed.

"Hey! Calm down… we got a call from our Agents. The label figured out that we were participating and decided they didn't wanted us to"

"How could you agent figure out that if you didn't tell them anything?"

"It was a no brainer, actually. They just added our names to the database and we kind of are in it already. So… we can't participate"

"Database? What are you talking about?"

"The contest… it's organized by our label. They are searching for new talents hence a competition; they are also donating the money for an Orphanage. So they expect a good audience to show up"

"Then they should allow you two participate. Sure as hell people would love to buy tickets to listen to you two… aren't you actually capable of selling out classical concerts by yourselves?" Usagi screamed angry with the label…

"Hey…that's kind of a good idea there." Ami said and Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances. "Maybe they let you participate if you do a show?"

"That's … that's actually a doable deal… I have to call Shun… he will be able to convince the board that it was their idea to make us play"

"They will let us play Michi; but I doubt they'll let you sing with them"

"I know… but maybe they allow us play with them. You know in the background or something"

"I guess we don't lose anything by asking. Go call Shun. As for you girls, we need to find you another duet"

"Well, not really. If we are only 4; we only need one duet and Rei and Ami are really good; so we won't have any issues. If we were more than 4; then we would be dealing with another duet. Remember the rules? Groups up to 4 and groups up to 10; what we will need to come up will be a song for 4 female voices" Ami stated

"I'm pretty sure that we will be able to come up with something" Said Mina.

SMSMSMSMSMMSMSMMSMSMMSMMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMS

Apparently running on a Saturday at the gym in the early morning was something that attracted people interrupting her. Michiru was still up at the gym looking at me run; she does this sometimes; then she takes a notebook and draws until half my time is gone and then she goes to the pool from where I fetch her after cleaning myself.

The gym was still empty. I mean; there's no sane people that wakes up at 6AM on a Saturday and rushes to the gym; but with all the practice with the girls and the contest being on Friday. We weren't coming as much as we normally do and my body was screaming for a good run. You know? Mostly; to keep disappointment at bay since we are yet to find if we will be allowed to play with them.

"I really want to play with them" She says breaking my train of thoughts

"I know. And you really wanted to sing with them too" she smiles sadly.

"I just want to sing for an audience. Never done that before"

"They will love you"

Her cellphone goes out. She reaches for it.

"Hello? Really! …It's awesome. Great.. Excellent… thank you so much Shun. You are the best!" I have no idea what Shun said to her but she is really happy. I think I could kiss Shun right now and then my cellphone goes out. I reach for the answer button and press the speaker option. There's no one around here so I might as well keep running instead of stopping to answer to Kaito.

"Kaito? What's up?"

"Haruka. Well, I just called to let you know that you have a concert scheduled on Friday"

"uh? I can't do that Kaito."

"Why not?"

"Uh… hot date" I answer with a smirk.

"Does Michiru know that you are having a hot date?"

"Well, know she does. You are in speaker"

"Oh. Sorry" he says and I know that he isn't sorry at all.

"I'm sorry Haruka; I won't be able to get to that date. I got an schedule change too" she what? I thought we were both going to the contest at least to support our friends.

"Why did you take it, Michi?"

"Haruka, if you let me finish you probably would be able to find out" Kaito voice interrupted their starring match.

"Hai! Just finish this already Kaito"

"Ok. So you have a concert on Friday. The label wants you to participate as a guest on the Singing Contest. You will have one song to sing and if you agree to it then; you both will be allowed to play piano and violin with your friends and any other competitor that presents that day. You would get the music sheets on Monday; so you will have a full week to rehearse all the songs that will be presented"

"And if I don't?"

"The we both stand a chance of being kicked out" and that's when I finally process it… he say SING?

"Did you say SING?"

"Yes; Michiru is singing too"

"Ok, ok… so just tell me something. How on earth the label agreed to me singing in a contest since no one ever heard me sing before? Or Michiru for all that we know"

"Well….it's a long story"

"Spill your beans Kaito, I know that Shun won't tell me a thing" Michiru said.

"Well, funny actually. Remember that cd that you were about to publish and after your parents you refused to? Somehow, someone got its hands on it and gave it to Mr Takeshi and he loved it"

"But .. but.. I was 10! It was before the foster homes and even before you taking me as your child Kaito. How come someone believes that I can still sing like that? I don't even remember how I sounded back then… you know people grow and voices changes, 'dad' "

"Michiru… please tell me that she still can do it?"

"Yes, Kaito… she still can do it really good. Come on Ruka, I'll be with you. Think about it. Kaito? How they allowed me to sing?"

"Apparently, Mr Takeshi heard you sing when you were younger. He said that you were waiting for people to come up for recording and you were painting and singing. He says you have quite a lovely voice"

"She still has" Haruka said.

"Anyways, the offer is only for today and you both have to agree or there's no deal at all"

"Nani?!" Haruka shouted

"Well, Shun knows you quite well Tenoh. So that was his line; or both or none"

"He got to be kidding"

"You know, I'll be at your flat by noon and then we can discuss this. I want to hear you both sing to calm my doubts about this. This could be a great chance on both of your careers. Bye Michiru, Haruka"

At that moment, with the pleading eyes that Michiru was giving me I knew that I would be singing for an audience for the first time since my parent's funeral. I really hope this goes right. The silence once again took the gym; well as much silence as a gym starting to get filled would allow

"Haruka?" she said looking at me after a long while

"Yes, Michi?"

"Do you really think that I have a nice voice?"

"well, there's only one way to know it"

"Which?"

"Sing something"

"Nani! Here? With all these people around? They will think I am crazy!"

"Michi, first; on the darn concert you will have more people watching you. And second, since when do you care what people say or thinks about you? You are Michiru Kaioh, aren't you?" she nods "Then just sing"

"What should I sing?"

"What about People? You are always singing that on the shower… here, let me find it on you tube so you don't have to do it all by yourself"

"Hai"

"Ready?" she nods and I press play.

"**People, People who need people, Are the luckiest people in the world**" I can hear that the gym becomes silent. People are staring at her

**"We're children" **

"That we are" I say to her she smiles while singing

"**Needing other children and yet letting a grown-up pride hide all the need inside**"

"You think?" I say chuckling

**"Acting more likechildren than children"**

"I'm expert at that" I say; I just love the way she looks at me half annoyed half happy

**"Lovers are very special people"**

"Yes we are" I say

**"They're the luckiest people in the world with one person one very special person"**

"Hey! that's you" I add

**"A feeling deep in your soul says you were half now you're whole o more hunger and thirst but first be a person who needs people"**

"I need you" I say to her. You know those few lines are just plain perfect. It's exactly what happens when we come apart. I feel empty then I see her and I am whole again.

**"People who need people are the luckiest people in the world with one person one very special person**

**a feeling deep in your soul no more hunger and thirst**

**But first be a person who needs people**

**People who need people**

**Are the luckiest people in the world" **

People actually gathered around us to hear her from up close; so when she finish a full round of applauses takes over the gym and she blushes a little.

"Thanks" she says several times and when she doesn't start another song; people return back to whatever place they came from

"See… you are good; they loved it"

"And you?"

"I love you, so I kind of biased" she slaps my arm playfully and then she looks at the time and pick her stuff. Now she is going for a swim.

SMSMSMSMMSMSSSMSMMSMSMS

It's 12:30 when the doorbell rings and I run to get it. It's Kaito; Haruka's "dad" and agent. When Haruka lost her parents; she was sent to several foster homes. Once I was told that the latest cd wasn't being recorded by my partner; apparently on one of the homes that she passed by; the dad wasn't a happy guy so he often beat the crap out of the kids. Once Haruka stood up to protect the younger girl that was about to being punished; so she ended up taking the punishment; ending with a couple of burns and broken ribs. Kaito found out about this when he saw his young star.

She told him that she would run up to live on the streets if they keep taking her from one awful house to another. So Kaito, talked with his wife and with Haruka and they agreed for them to "take" her as her child while Haruka got her own home and a nanny that would come and make lunch and dinner and clean the house. I guess that's the advantage of being a child star; your agents really take to like you and they will do stuff that other agents wouldn't.

Like what they did when they found out that we were an Item. They did a party and when the label learned about us. They were the ones fighting for keep us playing together; because Mr Takeshi didn't want to give a wrong impression to the world. I don't know what they said to him but two years later we are still going strong both in our relationship and in our careers.

"Hi Michiru, you look lovely as ever" Kaito says as soon as I open the door.

"Kaito… so long not seeing you around"

"Well, you too are way too busy and with Haruka keeping all those activities. There's no point in coming by. For all that I know I could come here and learn that you two are in Osaka for some race of hers"

"Yeah, she doesn't want to stay put. Not that I like that either"

"I don't care. You are perfect for each other. It's easy to see how well your complement yourselves"

"Yeah, she can cook and I can't" Haruka says coming out of the room. "Dad" she says teasingly and Kaito just smiles.

"So let me hear you both sing" we walk to the music room and Haruka goes to her piano. I sit next to her and Kaito takes a sit in one bench that is sitting by the wall.

"What do you want to sing, Michi?" Haruka asks me softly and I smiled while I think my answer

"why did I choose you" I say

"I don't know…" she says to me and I laugh

"No, I mean the song … "why did I choose you" do you know it? Let me get sheets"

"Wait.. it's like hummmmmmm" she hums and I nod "Okay, so whenever you are ready"

Her piano starts slowly at first and then I start..

"**Why did I choose you? What did I see in you?**  
**I saw the heart you hide so well...**  
**I saw a quiet man, who had a gentle way,**  
**a way that caught me in its glowing spell.**

**Why did I want you? What could you offer me?**  
**A love to last a life-time through?**  
**And when I lost my heart so many years ago,**  
**I lost it lovingly and willingly to you.**

**If I had to choose again, I would still choose you.**"

"Beautiful, Michiru.. that was incredible… tell me why are you only a violinist for us?"

"Because I play better than I sing; Ruka it's your turn"

Then I see her; actually look at her. There's that dread again

"Ruka, I'll be right here. I'll always be right here. Nothing it's worse that we already been trough"

"Hai" she says and smiles sadly. "you might want to grab your violin" She waits until I'm all set and then she start the first notes of Dark Waltz. We've played this many times before but like usually when I am lost in music, I never knew it had lyrics to it. She pauses and so do I and then her soft deep voice starts

"**We are the lucky ones; we shine like a thousand suns**  
**when all of the colour runs together I'll keep you company**" she starts to play again  
"**In one glorious harmony waltzing with destiny forever**" following her queue I start playing too  
"**Dance me into the night underneath the full moon shining so bright **  
**turning me into the light**" We play for a while; she has her eyes closed; I can see she is enyoing it. She found again that place where music is just a way out.

"**Time dancers whirling past I gaze through the looking glass**  
**and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven**  
**Sacred geometry where movement is poetry**  
**visions of you and me forever**" she smiles and open her eyes to look straight to my soul.  
"**Dance me into the night underneath the full moon shining so bright**  
**turning me into the light**" She kepts her eyes locked with mine; she is pleading and I am pleading for her to do the same. I need her to bring me to the light as much as she does from me. Once again she stops singing. Giving pause to her voice or to our raw feelings; I'm not too sure which one is the right one

"**Dance me into the night underneath the full moon shining so bright**  
**let the dark waltz begin Oh let me wheel – let me spin**  
**let it take me again turning me into the light"**

We finish the song and silence fills the room. We both turn around when Kaito doesn't say anything and for the first time in a long time; he is speechless. He opens and closes his mouth several times. Haruka ruffles her hair and takes a deep breath.

"Well? Do you think I still have that voice?"

"I.. you… Haruka… that's amazing! I think the public will love you both. I know I am buying a ticket as soon as you both confirm"

"So what do you say, Ruka? Will you do it for the kids?" I say, I know that she is very fond of helping the orphanages since she knows what is like. She bits her lower lips and nods

"Hai" she whispers "For the kids… and for you Michi. I'll do anything for you"

SSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So, songs… okay I love Barbra Streisand voice.. but it actually picked her because I already chose what they will sing on the concert. Anyways, if you are interested in hear them the musics are

"People" and "Why did I choose you?" by Barbra Streisand. They seem fitting. And from Haruka's song it's again Jackie Evancho, this time with the music Dark Waltz.

I'll stick to those artist so I don't go wondering around you tube in a quest for a perfect song.


	4. The contest

The day of the competition finally arrived. We "Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh" are definitively out of the competition; however now Competition Posters are everywhere with big bold letters saying "Gaia and Neptune's King on Stage"; as always it amazes me how quickly those names can sold out anything. The posters came out on Sunday Night by Monday night there wasn't a single empty seat left. Apparently we are just that good. I think with a smirk.

The girls were excited since all the practice would pay off since we would be joining them on stage to play for them; well them and all the other 27 competitors but hey, it's a price that I am willing to pay if it will make my Michiru happy.

A single black piano stands already in the middle of the stage and several mic's are already on stage waiting for the singers to be used. Someone is tuning the piano to perfection and I can help to thank they guy because for what I heard before I was sounding awful.

For some reason I believe that the noises coming from behind the curtain can be heard above the piano sounds; the contestants seem a bit overwhelmed because they will be singing with famous people or they are really curious to find if they will be knowing the secret identities of both Gaia and Neptune's King; the later ones are a bit disappointed since "they aren't here yet". Michiru and I shared a smile over the disappointed girl claiming that she will die if we aren't there soon.

Well; yeah we are both here and we've been here for the past hour; since it was the time that the participants where to show up and we first had to make a stop to bribe all of them onto not saying that we were; well, our alter ego's selves. Geez, this kind of thinking can be really confusing sometimes.

I remember that once, Michiru told me that she was in love of Neptune's King and I was so darn angry at Neptune's King at that moment that I left school. Someone called Kaito and he went looking for me and he tried to explain to a really angry me that I was indeed annoyed with myself. I know that the same happened to Michiru when "Neptune's King" told her that "he" was in love of a girl named "Michiru Kaioh" and not in love of "Gaia" … so see… if you can simply avoid alter ego's; please take my advice and just live without them.

Anyways, bribery was quite successful, at least we all learned that Usagi can actually be good at remembering things if you say them while she is eating and she was eating the most gigantic ice cream treat that I've seen in my life. I run and can eat like that; you know it goes all to nowhere. But that girl, she is one lucky girl… or maybe she runs just as much as I do since I know she runs most mornings to school.

Michiru smiles and says "I know now what I have to do for the next exam; I'll just feed her to death and she will be the brightest girl in the room" and laugh at that. "I can't believe that Ami actually said something like that"

"I guess the being happy is taking the shyness out of her; how did you know?" I say and we look at Ami. She is arm on arm with Makoto and they look extremely contempt with being just like that. Michiru just shrugged.

"Woman sixth sense?" she smiles

"And why didn't I get my spidey senses up then?"

"You were too busy playing the piano and trying to escape singing" she stated and then when I thought that the room couldn't be louder, someone hits something and a loud boom it's heard. People start to talk even louder and suddenly

"Ladies and Gentlemen… I'm just doing some crowd control here. The competition will start in half an hour. The order of presentation is posted on those boards there and there; so please take a look. You will be called from stage; however we don't want you to be lost in the bathroom or something while people are waiting for you outside" That could only come from my dear Kaito-papa. I smile when I see his whitening hair coming to meet us.

While people rushes trough the room trying to get a look into the boards we scape to the sanctuary of "Neptune's King and Gaia" dressing rooms; Kaito smiles at us as soon as he gets in;

"How are you my big starts?"

"Kaito, we are perfect. Thanks"

"So I got you both new outfits and some really nice masks. They are there"

"We both got black this time?" Michiru asks incredulous; well, normally if I wear black; then Michiru wears white. Actually, normally I were black and Michiru whatever other color they want her to wear and of course those awful masks that make you sweat like a pig; but hey not complaining here since it is what keeps our fans from knowing who we are.

"Yes, it seemed to Madame Ki that you would look better for blending with the dark. So that's only for playing in the background." Says Shun entering the room

"Shun, long time without seeing you" I say and he smiles at me

"Haruka, I hope you are taking good care of my charge"

"As usual; I don't want you to break my fingers I still need them to play" I said jokingly and he grins while MIchiru just blushes.

"Ok, so how this is going to work?" I ask changing subjects.

"Well… it will be like this…" Kaito starts and I only know that my hands and Michiru's will be very sore tomorrow and not for the reason that I would love the most on a Friday night. If you know what I mean

SMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMSSMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMSMS

I'm used to play for hours no end but this is my first; I mean. I haven't play in the background of anything since I was 6. Now I am on stage and if you can even see a piece of my hair then you have great vision.

Five minutes after our entrance to the dressing room was a known at the door and Kaito and Shun welcomed a perfect stranger called "Madame Xi"; I don't know what's going on with the "Madame" thing on the label but I have to say that tonight I like Madame Xi more than Madame Ki.

Madame Xi a pink and blue haired short and kind of round woman clad in a bright yellow outfit is the newest addition to "Gaia and King Neptune's" concerts. Finally the label decided to stop making us sweat our face out behind masks so they searched for a makeup artist that could paint them on us.

You know the face of Haruka at the mention of make up on her face. Completely priceless. I think that's the real reason behind Kaito and Shun had stayed longer than usual. But even Haruka knows that make up is way better than asphyxiation from idiotic half face covering mask. You know when we saw Tuxedo Mask the first time; we kind of pitied him. But he disappeared like 5 minutes later and we got to the conclusion that I was because of the damn mask.

Back on track, Madame Xi made a beautiful mask resembling a dark sky on the top half of Haruka's face and then she worked on mine. When she finished mine I noticed that at some point Haruka already got dressed on her black tuxedo, black shirt, black tie. The only white on her was the lower part of her face and her blonde hair that soon was hidden behind a black fedora. And then I went to change and geez, Madame Ki did a fabulous job on made it as tight as she could. If there was such a thing as a "skin clothes" and not only skin tight clothes; then this dress would fit in right on. It is a nice dress looks kind of like the one Audrey Hepburn has on the Breakfast at Tiffany's poster but tighter and I too get to wear a hat to cover my hair.

We got the 10 minutes call and we stood up and got out to prepare, but oh my, face the hordes probably would sound more accurate. As soon as we got out of the room half of the group lounged forward to us. I saw the girls on a corner and smiled to them.

"There will be time for this later" Haruka said with a calm voice "however if you don't let us move; we won't be able to start the programme and we still have to tune instruments" she said and the group parted. Haruka lead me all the way through the piano, there was a mark and a chair so if I wanted to sit I could just do it.

"nani? Who put a chair here?" Haruka said

"I.. did it…" came a music tech or something "for Miss Gaia; so she could sit if she wants too" he said smiling lovingly to me. I smiled and say my thanks

"yes, thanks but Gaia will sit beside me if she needs it; just like every other time" Haruka says and you know for a woman that knows how much I love her; she still can be pretty jealous.

"Thanks for saving me; my knight in black armor" I tease and she laughs

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to use a chair while you have more than half of a perfectly comfortable bench"

Five minutes later, we started playing and that was probably two or two and half hours ago. You know I have to be very grateful that they actually did auditions for this competition otherwise I could see myself playing for another two days without ending. According to Shun they got more than 2000 competitors and at the end only 30 passed to the show. Rei, Ami and Mina passed through; while Molly got disqualified at some point. A very excited Mina told us that Ami and Rei would be presenting their duet too. So at the end everyone was really happy.

Around half an hour ago, Rei presented a version of Adele's Someone like you; the producers decided that she needed to sing something popular so people could sing along if they wanted. Then four or seven contestants later Mina sung Evanescence's My Inmortal and know we are waiting for Ami as the last contestant. I Turn the pages of the music sheet to see what she is singing and apparently she is doing My Heart will go on. For what rest of the music that we are playing for them it's only her; two duets and then Rei and Ami version of "Water and a Flame" by Celine Dion and Adele.

Haruka smiles tiredly at me and I smile back then we hear "Good Night I am Ami Mizuno" we give her a couple seconds and then Haruka starts.

SMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMSSMMSMSMSMSMSMMSSMMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMS

When the final notes of "Water and a Flame" slowly die, the girls on stage bow and say a couple of thank you's to a roaring audience.

"Well, I guess now we need to thank to the musicians behind the sounds" the orchestra was lighted

"And the ones in the dark stage; please help me thank to our violinist solo… Gaia!" a spotlight blinds Michiru and she smiles politely and bows and people first gasp and then clap wildly

"And of course, to our pianist, Neptune's King" Haruka stands out beside Michiru and bows too. They smile at each other lovingly.

"And after all that playing they will be back to bring us some more of their graceful hands…while our judges ... well, judge"

Not even a fly would move out of the chairs; no one wanted to lose this opportunity to hear the famous musicians. The tickets where were way cheaper that their usual rates and for most of the people in the audience it was a one in a lifetime event to be able to hear them live.

Whoever even their most fervent fans wouldn't be ready for what was coming. Soon, the lights on the stage where dimmed again; and when the blood red curtain where opened; the stage looked like the universe; thousands of shimmering starts floating on the background. A soft black and fluffy carpet covered the stage floor now and the black piano now was now uncovered from the black plastic that was covering it and it was now looking in all its crystal glory. Letting the starts shimmer trough.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen" Michiru soft voice cut the deep awed silence. "We really hope that you enjoyed the night"

"And we have to thank you for your support; since it goes to something close to both of our hearts" Haruka continued.

"Therefore; to show you our deep appreciation"

"We will give you a show; that we never did publicly before"

"We hope that you really like it"

Suddenly someone voice filled the auditorium

"Grace"

A spotlight was turned on Michiru apperead on the center of it; her clothes now on a shimmering acqua green tight to the waist and then flowing down to her knees; showing of her creamy white perfect legs. Her hair was no only half covered by the black hat that she was wearing before. Then the voice spoke again

"Elegance"

A second spot light was turned on and now Haruka had a black tuxedo but now the shirt was white and the waistcoat was on a shimmering dark blue. She didn't have the tie anymore and the last buttons remained open. Her hair was messed up and in her arms to cufflinks shone in acqua green. Both were now barefooted.

It was the most comfortable clothes that anyone have seeing them use on stage. They bowed and people clapped madly. They then; instead of bowing to each other walked down to the middle point and shared a hug and a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here with you" Michiru said

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Haruka responded.

They whispered to each other forgetting the mic's attached to their cheeks; then blushing when people reacted to the exchange. And Haruka went for her piano and Michiru for her violin. They start to play one of the well-known musics and instead of ending it they play several of their renowned ones all together as one. For the first time the public sees how everything that they connects with the next one. A sad music wrote by Michiru connects with and angrier one wrote by Haruka followed by a happy one from Haruka to a romantic one from Michiru to one that sounds like a raging storm of fear then they ended on a blast of a one that they wrote together conveying their fears, their hopes and at the end their love. Then Haruka stopped playing and Michiru continued with her song accompanied by the orchestra before people could recognized the first notes Michiru's violin stoped and her sweet voice filled the void .

**"There's no chill and yet I shiver; there's no flame and yet I burn**

**I'm not sure what I'm afraid of and yet I'm trembling"** Once people believed that they couldn't be more shocked the piano joined

**"There's no storm yet I hear thunder and I'm breathless why I wonder**

**Weak one moment then the next I'm fine"**

**I feel as if I'm falling every time I close my eyes**

**And flowing through my body is a river of surprise**

**Feelings are awakening I hardly recognize as mine"**

**What are all these new sensations?**

**What's the secret they reveal?**

**I'm not sure I understand**

**But I like the way I feel"**

The music played a short instrumental and Michiru moved to sit next to Haruka back to back; make the public now she was singing for her or that she was thinking of her.

**"Oh why, why, why, why, oh**

**Why is it that every time I close my eyes he's there?**

**The water shining on his skin the sunlight in his hair**

**And all the while I'm thinking things**

**That I can't wait to share …**

**with him"**

She rose again and went back to the middle of the stage wrapping her arms around herself

**" I'm a bundle of confusion yet it has a strange appeal**

**Did it all begin with him and the way he makes me feel?"**

The lights off the stage were dimmed until the only light on was over Haruka; who seemed glowing under the moonlight on a dark night; the shimmering universe of the background looking even more outstanding. While Michiru contour disappeared in the night

**"I like the way he makes me feel, he makes me feel**

**I like the way, I like the way he makes me feel"**

The last notes of the song started to fill the emptiness left by her voice then Haruka started

**"No more talk to darkness; forget these wide-eyed fears**

**I'm here; nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom; let daylight dry your tears"**

**I'm here with you, beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you"**

**"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Turn my head with talk of summertime**

**Say you need me with you now and always**

**Promise me that all you say is true**

**That's all I ask of you"** A light was turned on showing Michiru playing violin to show that Haruka was talking to her.

**"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light**

**You're safe, no one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you"** Michuru went to sit next to Haruka again this time leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder.

**"All I want is freedom a world with no more night**

**And you; always beside me; to hold me and to hide me**" Michiru stood up and then embraced the tall pianist covering Haruka's face from the public, and quickly kissed her cheek.

**"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude; say you need me with you,**

**Here beside you; anywhere you go, let me go too**

**Love me**

**that's all I ask of you"**

Haruka brought her head back to lean it on Michiru's shoulder as she did many times before while doing the piano instrumental and recovering her breath.

"**Say you'll need me now and always**

**say you'll love me**

**you know I do**

**Love me**

**That's all I ask of you**" the last notes where fading and on the screens at the side and images of Haruka and Michiru exchanged a quick and full of love kiss was showed and the public went crazy with applauses and another song started; Michiru once again was with her back leaning on Haruka's back; sharing the bench as they did several times….

"**Someday**" Michiru voice cut the applauses

"**Somewhere"** Haruka responded

**"We'll find a new way of living**," was Michiru's next sentence

**"We'll find a way of forgiving"** Haruka deep voice completed

**"Somewhere"** Michuru dreamed and stood out of the bench and walked to the middle of the stage

**"Somewhere"** Haruka affirmed and stood too. Someone took her place at the piano but she didn't care anymore. She was singing for her lover making her believe

**"There's a place for us; somewhere a place for us**

**Peace and quiet and open air wait for us somewhere"**

She reached for Michiru and with one swift movement; Michuru's back was now leaning on Haruka's chest; as they did many times before. Michiru smiled

**"There's a time for us; someday they'll be a time for us**

**Time together with time to spare, time to learn, time to care**" she said turning on Haruka's arms and delicately caressing her check with her hand. Then she took several steps back and Haruka stood rooted to her position

**"Someday**" Haruka affirmed again

**"Somewhere"** this time Michiru nodded too

**"We'll find a new way of living"** Haruka said

**"We'll find there's a way of forgiving… somewhere"** Michiru sang

**"Somewhere"** Haruka said dreamily

They walked to each other and stood looking at each other eyes before both singing

**"There's a place for us ; a time and a place for us"**

**"Hold my hand and we're half way there"** Haruka said bringing her hand half way up on a height that was easily reachable to Michiru's hand. And Michiru took it.

**"Hold my hand and I'll take you there"** Michiru free hand was now up and waiting for Haruka's that took it without doubts saying

**"Somehow"** her features where extremely happy

**"Someday"** and Michiru face was as happy as her lover's was.

**"Somewhere"** they both ended and Haruka brought her Michi as close as she could and they were lost on their own world. They didn't hear the applauses or the wild screams, nor did they hear the orchestra playing another song nor did they feel the stage lights dimming out of their embrace.

They were brought back to life when Kaito pushed Haruka and that made them move a couple steps to gain stability. Kaito laughed at them and showed them the now closed curtains. Haruka scratched her head.

"I think we lost track of time" she smiled sheepishly to Kaito, Shun just laughed openly at them.

"That was wonderful, both of you! If we knew this earlier you probably would never be out of tour" Shun said.

"Now, you need to salute the audience then there's a 10 minutes break since the judges where too stunned with your presentation to actually judge anything"

"Hai!" both said and Kaito signaled the curtain handler to open it. Both Haruka and Michiru stood in the middle; hand on hand and bowed. Once again the public went crazy. Haruka signaled Michiru and another round of applauses and some whistling sounded. Michiru then pointed to Haruka and claps where renewed.

"Thank you, and thanks to the marvelous orchestra" Michiru voice said

"Have a good night everyone; and contestants may the odds be with you" Haruka ended. Then she pointed Michiru to turn and they leaved the stage with Michuru's hand on Haruka's arm.

SMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMMSMS

They returned to their dressing room where Michiru helped Haruka out of the makeup mask; then she got rid of hers and they both where back to their own regular clothes.

"Thanks Haruka, for doing this with me"

"I'll do anything with you, I'll do anything for you"

They exchanged a well-deserved kiss. After that Haruka checked that no one was out there so they could escape the dressing room. They did and walked to the place where Ami, Rei and Mina where standing. Michiru denied with the head when she saw that Mina was about to say something to them. Instead they exchanged pleasantries and waited with them for the results.

Ami turned out 3; apparently her blush of shyness got through the hard judges, Mina and Rei weren't as lucky. The second place went for a guy that sung an aria and the first went for a girl that presented a pop number complete with dancing steps and spiting fire.

They escaped the auditorium and waited for Usagi, Makoto and Mamoru to exit before mixing with the crowd coming out, hearing about the spectacular performance of the contestants and the unique performance of Gaia and Neptune's King and how they all knew that they were together. They all

"Well, what gives, Neptune's King is an incredible hot guy for a pianist and Gaia is a sexy woman for a violist; is like destiny or something"

But when Usagi stomach growled and that was followed close by Haruka's stomach, they were treated to diner by their favourite stars.

"I think we are already there" Michiru whispered to Haruka after the whole group was sit and were talking to each other about the contest and their performance.

"Hai. I think that day came the day that I met you"

They already had found a new way of living; once they decided that they could still be friends of the inners. They already had found a new way of forgiving, once they had to give their lives not so long ago, and as they said out there, there's no time like the now.

THE END

SMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSM

Yup, I still don't own anything not Sailor moon nor the songs that by the way are for Michiru Barbra Streisand "The Way he makes me feel" from Yentl. And for Haruka the Phantom of the Opera's 'All I ask of you' version of Jackie Evancho (again) and finally for the duet is Barbra Streisand and Jackie Evancho Somewhere. So this is the end, hope you liked it.


End file.
